usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophet
The Prophets, also known as "wormhole aliens" (mainly by non-Bajorans), were non-corporeal extra-dimensional entities that resided in the only stable wormhole known to exist, in the Bajoran system. The Prophets' origins remain unknown; however, they identified themselves as being "of Bajor", and were proven to possess exceptional abilities, with a vulnerability to chroniton radiation. Origins and History Bajoran history documented the discovery of nine orbs found in orbit of Bajor over a period of ten thousand years; however, it has been suggested from archaeological finds that the Bajorans received their first orb at least thirty thousand years ago. The orbs appeared to resemble hourglass energy fields and may have produced intense metaphysical hallucinations to those who came in contact with them; it is thought that the hallucinations were indirect communications from the Prophets. However, the orbs only reacted to a limited number of individuals and it continues to be a mystery as to what conditions needed to be been met for a vision to have been experienced, and in some cases lapsed visions were known as a side-effect (in some instances even months later). The ancient Bajorans who found the orbs named them based upon the kind of vision they induced; many early encounters with them were recorded and, over time, became the basis of many ancient Bajoran prophesies. These were ultimately responsible for the founding of the Bajoran faith, based upon the worship of the Prophets as their gods. The number of Prophets that resided in the wormhole has never been discovered. However, on several occasions the Prophets exiled residents for committing acts described as evil. These exiled Prophets became known as Pah-wraiths, with Kosst Amojan being the most prominent. Unlike the Prophets, these exiles appeared as red translucent energy and were often described to resemble flames from a fire. The Prophets created a prison for them on Bajor in an ancient cavern known to the Bajorans as the Fire Caves. The Pah-wraiths also communicated to the ancient Bajorans through the orbs, since an ancient text was written describing how to release them but was hidden over the centuries and later protected in modern times by the authorities. Around thirty thousand years ago, for reasons unknown, a Prophet and Pah-wraith were trapped inside a stone tablet under what was to become the city of B'hala. In their natural state, the Prophets appeared as blue translucent energy capable of rapid movement throughout any environment. When communicating with visitors in their own domain, the Prophets were able to take the appearance of someone familiar to them by probing their consciousness. For instance, when first encountered in "person" by Starfleet Commander Benjamin Sisko in 2369, the Prophets appeared to take the form of people from his past and present – including his wife Jennifer Sisko, son Jake Sisko, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his alter ego Locutus of Borg against whom Sisko had once fought, the Vulcan captain of the USS Saratoga on which Sisko had served, Kai Opaka, and others. In future encounters, Sisko saw other friends, colleagues, and enemies depicted by the Prophets as they spoke with him. With few exceptions, in normal space the Prophets could only physically communicate with outsiders by possessing a body and using it as a vessel. The host was conscious of what was happening but had no control over its actions. The Prophets had no sense of linear time, so it was likely that they lived outside of the normal space-time continuum; however, their existence was recorded on Bajor for at least thirty thousand years. The Emissary In 2331, a Prophet traveled to Earth and possessed the body of a Human named Sarah. As Sarah, the Prophet married a native of Earth and conceived a child. Shortly after giving birth, Sarah inexplicably abandoned her family and later died. It is thought that the Prophet visited Earth with the sole intention of ensuring the birth of Benjamin Sisko, and it left the body of Sarah, leaving Sarah with a family that was not hers, so she left without explanation. It was no coincidence, then, that First Contact by the Federation was made by Starfleet officer Ben Sisko inside the wormhole in 2369. The Bajoran people celebrated the event and named Sisko as the Emissary of the Prophets to Bajor. He took up position commanding a joint Bajoran/Federation space station at the mouth of the wormhole named Deep Space 9. Benjamin Sisko initially was reluctant to accept such a prominent religious position in Bajoran society, but this changed in 2372 when the Prophets sent a 22nd century Bajoran, Akorem Laan, two hundred years into his future, where he was accepted by many Bajorans as being the true emissary since he discovered the wormhole first. Akorem encouraged draconian reforms on Bajor which Captain Sisko believed would affect its membership application to the Federation. After experiencing a lapsed vision, Sisko realized the significant influence the emissary had on Bajoran society, and so challenged Akorem and took him to the wormhole to ask the Prophets who was the true emissary. The Prophets said Sisko was of Bajor and returned Akorem to his own time. The Prophets' intention was to make Sisko accept his position as their emissary. Celestial Conflict In 2373, a Pah-wraith escaped the Fire Caves by possessing a member of an expedition team, Keiko O'Brien, who traveled to Deep Space 9 and attempted to kill the Prophets before re-entering the wormhole. The Pah-wraith failed and was killed when exposed to chroniton radiation. Late in 2373, Benjamin Sisko experienced a series of lapsed visions that led him to discover the ancient lost city of B'hala on Bajor. This was an incredible archaeological find which was described by an ancient prophecy, eliminating any doubts from Bajoran hardliners that Sisko was the Emissary. The visions continued, and he was urged to halt Bajor's admission into the Federation, which they did without question. It was later realized that if Bajor had entered the Federation at that time then it would have been on the front line when the Dominion invaded the Federation the following year. Sometime after the discovery of B'hala, archaeologists discovered an ancient tablet that had laid dormant for thirty thousand years. While examining it, Sisko experienced another vision and later was urged to smash the tablet releasing the imprisoned Prophet and Pah-wraith. The Pah-wraith was identified as "Kosst Amojan" and possessed the body of Sisko's son, Jake, on Deep Space 9. The Prophet took the body of a Bajoran officer, Kira Nerys, and the two commenced what was prophesied as the Reckoning. A power struggle ensued with Kosst Amojan attempting to kill the Prophets and return to the wormhole. Winn Adami, the Kai of Bajor, was shamed by the faith of Ben Sisko in this conflict, so she exposed the aliens to chroniton radiation, forcing them to abandon the bodies they possessed. The Prophet returned to the wormhole and the whereabouts of Kosst Amojan went unknown. Revelation and Conclusion Upon becoming obsessed with killing Sisko and destroying Bajor, Gul Dukat (the former leader of the Occupation) studied ancient Bajoran prophesies to uncover a way to carry out this objective. He began to worship the Pah-wraiths and led a cult that believed them to be the true Prophets of the wormhole. He was able to release a Pah-wraith trapped inside an ancient Bajoran artifact which was appropriated by the Cardassians during the Occupation. The freed Pah-wraith used Dukat's body as a vessel and traveled to Deep Space 9, where it was exposed to an orb. Using the orb, the Pah-wraith was able to enter the wormhole and seal it, turning all known orbs in the Bajoran's possession dark and inactive. A major struggle erupted inside the wormhole between the two powers for its control. Believing he had failed the Prophets and the Bajoran people, Sisko returned to Earth to re-evaluate his future. Some months later, while still there, he experienced a series of visions urging him to travel to the planet of Tyree. In an attempt to confuse him, the Pah-wraiths also sent him misleading visions. However, he was successful in discovering the tenth orb which, once opened, had the power to expel and destroy the Pah-wraiths, returning the wormhole to the Prophets' control. The Sarah Prophet appeared to Sisko and explained how he was conceived and why he was of Bajor. She said that he was conceived to fulfill many tasks which no one else could do. In mid-2375, the Prophets warned Ben Sisko in a vision not to marry Kasidy Yates, as it would be a short-lived marriage. They did not reveal it at the time, but he would soon enter the Celestial Temple to join them; when he defied them and found Kasidy was pregnant a few weeks later, she feared the warning meant their child would die. By the end of that year, Dukat was able to manipulate Winn with the aid of visions sent to her by the Pah-wraiths. With her help, they studied the ancient text that was under the Vedek Assembly's protection, known as the Book of the Kosst Amojan, which gave them instructions on how to release all of the imprisoned Pah-wraiths from the Fire Caves. Sisko completed the plans set out for him by the Prophets by destroying Dukat, Kai Winn and the ancient text. All the Pah-wraiths remained imprisoned in the Fire Caves, while Sisko was taken into the wormhole to reside with his own people as a Prophet. However, he promised his wife and son that he would return one day. Category:Religious Figures